ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Weaver Hall
Weaver Hall Department of Psychology, which is a part of Columbia University. At the start of the film the three future Ghostbusters worked here, conducting experiments and research on the paranormal. History Before their funding was terminated, Egon, Ray, and Peter worked in the Department of Psychology located at Weaver Hall on the upper west side of campus.Final Shooting Script p.2 via Spook Central They were based in the Paranormal Studies Laboratory, Room 205 A.ColumbiaUniversityReference01.jpg Presumably, the men taught courses that in some way related to the paranormal, even though Dr. Venkman's specialties were psychology and parapsychology. Whatever their coursework consisted of, the Board of Regents voted to terminate the funding for the lab, and they were evicted from the school's campus. Despite being popular with the students, their academic careers were over, and they had to find a new source of income. Secondary History While in possessing Peter, a Hungry Manitou was at an impasse by his lack of fear. It established a dialogue with Peter on the mental plane. Their conversation took place in a mental construct that represented Peter's center of being, the Paranormal Studies Laboratory where a lot of fond memories were attached to. Trivia *In real life the Weaver Hall is Havemeyer Hall which is primarily dedicated to science and math.Spook Central-Columbia University *The door to Venkman's office which had the note "Burn in hell Venkman" originally contained a more adult-oriented threat, but Ivan Reitman and Harold Ramis felt that the family nature of the film called for a more polite joke. The reason was also re-enforced, as the footage was shown again in the Real Ghostbusters animated episode "Take Two". *In "The Ghostbusters Storybook", the narrative oddly refers to the University as Weaver Hall University. Weaver Hall is taken from the name of the building that the Paranormal Studies Laboratory occupies at the beginning of the movie.Digby, Ann (February 1985). "The Ghostbusters Storybook", p. 2. Scholastic Inc., New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *At one point, the Paranormal Studies Lab was located in Weaver Hall's basement.Final Shooting Script p.13, 16 via Spook Central *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, Peter holds Weaver Hall mug while interviewing Janine Melnitz. *On page seven of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the far left is a reference to a 9'o clock appointment at Weaver Hall. *On pages 4 and 9 of Volume 1 Issue #7, the I Love New York ceramic pig is behind the Hungry Manitou. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, behind Peter, is the I Love New York ceramic pig seen behind him in Chapter Two of the first movie when he administers electric shocks. *On page 20 Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 3, "Burn in Hell, Venkman" is one of the pieces of graffiti on Optimus Prime. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***On the Mental Plane References Gallery Primary Canon WeaverHallinintroduction.png|Weaver Hall exterior GB1film2005chapter02sc001.png|Entrance to Paranormal Studies Laboratory GB1film2005chapter02sc025.png|Room 205 A Entrance/Exit ColumbiaUniversityPSL02.jpg|An inside shot of the lab while the equipment is moved out GB1film2005chapter04sc003.png|Immediate wall GB1film2005chapter02sc024.png|Far right area GB1film2005chapter02sc029.png|Far right are Secondary Canon PeterParanormalStudiesLabIDWVol1Issue7.jpg|Peter finds Paranormal Studies Laboratory on mental plane in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 on page 3 ParanormalStudiesLaboratoryIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #7 ParanormalStudiesLaboratoryIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 ParanormalStudiesLaboratoryIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #7 ColumbiaUniversityIDWV2Issue6.jpg|Mug seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6 WeaverHallSedgewickGetRealIssue2.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 GhostbustersIIPosterBook101Issue1.jpg|Ceramic pig seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 OptimusPrimeIDW16.jpg|Nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations